


Like chocolate

by Gamerlesbo



Category: Carmilla - Fandom, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: Bitting, Blood Play, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, blood letting, strap on, strap ons, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerlesbo/pseuds/Gamerlesbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments of some Laura and Carmilla smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little healing love

Laura is sitting at her desk going through some old video footage when she hears a crashing noise come from the door. She whips around and is met with the sight of a wounded Carmilla limping through the entry way.

“Hey cupcake.” The raven-haired woman gives her human a pained smile before collapsing to the hard wood floor.

“Oh my god Carm! What happened to you?” The smaller girl moves to the wounded vampire’s side. She lifts Carmilla’s upper half off of the cold floor and cradles her head in her arms brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

“Nothing too bad, I just got caught up with some other mythical creature that has been released onto the campus. It was only a pack of werewolves.” Laura looks over Carmilla’s wounds and notices bite makes all over her.

“This is bad; they could have ripped you to shreds. Why did you go out by yourself?” Laura questions her.

“I went out because I was hungry. I needed something fresh to eat. I am getting tired of these blood bags. Help me get up.” Carmilla attempts to stand on her own but when she starts to tumble back down to the floor Laura catches her.

“What do you mean something fresh? Like you were going out there to find someone to kill?” They move to Laura’s bed and Carmilla lays down on it, tucking the yellow pillow under her head.

“I wouldn’t say kill. Vampires can drink someone’s blood without killing them. You of all people should know this. I’ve done it to you many times.” Laura blushes at Carmilla’s words and the vampire gives her an evil grin.

“So why didn’t you just do it again?” now it was Carmilla’s turn to look away.

“Because normally when I drink your blood it always starts something and I don’t want to rush you into things. Believe it or not I am a lady and I refuse to take advantage of you.” Laura smiled warmly at the woman in her arms.

“Are you really making a big deal about a little touching and grinding? Carmilla I know you would never take advantage of me, but what if I wanted you to?” Carmilla’s eyes become so wide Laura was afraid that they might pop out of her head.

“Carmilla I know you are making a big deal about this because I am a virgin but it’s okay. You aren’t going to hurt me just because we are making out and touching each other.” Laura ran her finger lightly through the vampire’s hair. Carmilla lifts herself up and waves Laura closer. She moves closer and Carmilla is still waving her closer. Laura gets so close to Carmilla that she can feel the woman’s breath on her cheek.

“Fine, but don’t forget that you are the one who asked for this.” Carmilla flipped them both over in a flash of movement. Now Laura was laying on her back and Carmilla was firmly pressed against the apex of her legs.

“Carm! What the hell are you doing? Your wounds haven’t even had time to set in.” She looks down at when their bodies meet and she blushes heavily.

“Carmilla you are bleeding on to the bed,” She pokes one of the gashes on Carmilla’s side and shows her the blood on it. “See?” the vampire smirks at the finger being waved in front of her face and takes it into her mouth. She sucks on the girls index finger until all of her blood was cleaned from it.

“That fine, I’ll just borrow yours.” The raven-haired woman finally closes the space between the two as she lays her cold lips on Laura’s pulse point. Laura gasps.

“Carmill…ohhh” her words bleed into moans as Carmilla lightly nibbles on the skin on her throat.

“This is what you wanted right? You wanted me to touch you, kiss you, maybe even fuck you.” Carmilla thrusts her hips into the smaller girl’s heat, ripping a long moan out of her.

“Yes please. I want you to make me yours.” The vampire looks down at her human and gives her a cast kiss on her lips.

“Are you sure that you want me to do it?” Laura nods her head.

“More than I have ever been sure about anything in my life.” She wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck and pulls her close. The older girl couldn’t hold back anymore. She ran her tongue up Laura’s neck until she found where the blood pulsed the hardest.

“Please baby…” Laura begged. The older girl replied by sinking her teeth into her. She always loved this part of drinking from Laura. The part where the world around them was now gone and the only thing that mattered was her, the girl in her arms, and the sound of her heart beating. Giving her blood, hell giving her life. Her blood was always so sweet. Carmilla didn’t know if it was because of the crap that Laura ate or if it was just how her blood was, but every time she would drink her blood it always kinda tasted like… chocolate.

Blood flows into her mouth and she takes a moment to appreciate the sweet taste of her human. Her attention was pull away from her thirst when she feels hands on her back, slowly trailing down. The warmth coming off of them gave Carmilla a feeling that didn't happen often. Happiness. Laura noticed that Carmilla had stopped.

“Are you okay?”Carmilla lets go of the girl and watches as blood slowly starts to trickle down her shoulder and over her collar bone. Laura quickly moves her shirt to the side to try and avoid getting any blood on her clothes. 

“Yeah, I was just… Distracted…” Laura looks at Carmilla and can't help but think that her blood all over the vampires mouth was kinda hot. She felt a heat rise up in her and start to radiate where the two girls bodies meet. She had finally had enough of Carmilla’s chivalrous attitude. She entangles her fingers into the black hair draped around her and pulled Carmilla down to her, slamming their lips together. 

“MMMmmm.” Carmilla exclaimed in a muffled moan. Their mouths moved together like they were created to move together. Carmilla’s hand instantly goes to Laura’s face. She strokes her cheek softly lining her jaw with her thumb. Laura licks the vampires bottom lip, asking for entrance. Carmilla opens her mouth and the battle for dominance commences immediately. A mixture of moans and a slight squeak of the bed they were one. Carmilla lightly bites Laura’s lips, making her bleed. They finally come apart for the air that Laura need to continue living. Looks at the beautiful creature on top of her as she continues to gasp for air. 

“Are you okay?” Laura nods and wraps her legs around Carmilla’s hips. 

“Keep going… Please…” She pulls Carmilla back down and grinds her hips against the girl between them. Carmilla’s hips buck out of reflex making Laura moan. The Raven-haired woman leans in and licks the blood that had run down the brunettes chest. She licks from between her perky breast to her collar and finally makes it to Laura’s neck. She finds the puncture wounds she created the first time and places her fangs back into her victims blood steam. 

Laura gasps at the second of pain but is quickly silenced when Carmilla’s hand makes it’s way to her side. Laura shivers slightly as the cold hand smoothly slides up under her shirt. Goosebumps prickle up all over her body and it reaches her left breast. Carmilla fiddles with the fabric for a moment before taking ahold of it and ripping it off of the slender girls body.

“Carm!” The woman chuckles and takes a hold of the collar of the students shirt and ripped it in half. As soon as the air hits Laura’s chest her nipple tighten into hard pebbles.

“Really Carmilla? If you keep this up I’m not going to have and clothes left.” After having her fill she releases Laura’s neck and licks over the wound until the bleeding stops. 

“Maybe I want you walking around naked.” Laura lifts her eye brow at the other girl.

“You want other people to see me naked?” Carmilla growls at her in response but smiles.

“Oh no baby, this is mine.” Carmilla takes Laura’s right nipple into her mouth and nips it hard once making the girl under jump a little. The cold hand moved from breast down her tight stomach and grabs ahold of the front of her pants. The woman on her breast finally released her sore nipple after giving it one last lick. A trail of kisses led down to the button that keeps her pants together. She makes quick work of it as she uses her teeth to pop it open.

“Where did you learn that nifty trick?”

“I’ll never tell.” Carmilla bites down on Laura’s hip and drinks from her. As she fills her mouth with blood she pulls the girl’s pants down to her knees and finds a wonderful surprise when she sees that she isn't wearing any panties.Carmilla lets her hip go. 

“No panties? Why?” Laura blushes. 

“No reason really. Sometimes I just don't feel like wearing them.” Carmilla smirks at her.

“Is that really the reason?” She lifts the half naked girls legs.

“Or is it because it makes you feel like a slut?” She rips the pants off of her completely and spreads the girls legs wide.

“No… I…” Carmilla then dives in quickly between the girls legs and puts a genial kiss on Laura’s mount making her gasp and moan out into the cool air of their room. 

“Maybe it was because you have been waiting for this moment. The moment when I finally make your body mine.” She splits Laura’s outer labia with her fingers to find her glistening wet sex. 

“You are beautiful.” She runs her tongue through her human’s folds. Laura shows her appreciation with a slow grinding motion against Carmilla’s mouth. She purrs in approval, vibrating the girl all the way to her core.

“Ahhhh!! Carm!!” She moans into the ceiling of the room as the woman between her legs slides her tongue from the bottom of her opening to the tip on her clit. She sucks the erect bundle of nerves into her mouth and gives it quick steady licks. Laura puts her hands in Carmilla’s hair and tangles them in tight.

“Fuck!! Don't stop please!!” She grinds harder into the undead woman's face. She takes her fingers and slowly runs them up and down Laura’s slick opening. 

“Please put them in! Please don't make me wait any longer!” Once her fingers where covered in Laura sweet wetness she slowly pushed them inside of the girl. Her fingers slid in after a few pumps but not without resistance. Laura’s velvet walls were tight around the 300 year old woman’s fingers. Once she was knuckle deep in the girl Carmilla started a steady pace of in and out. 

Laura’s world was on fire. Everything she knew about anything was now gone and all there was now was Carmilla and herself. All she could see was the beautiful woman between her legs. All she could hear was the her own moans filling the room mixed with the sound of Carmilla purring. All she could feel was the coil in her abdomen getting tighter and tighter and her vampire pumping into her sex mercilessly. 

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. The coil burst and her back arched off of the bed as she screamed out in ecstasy.

“Fuck!! Carm!!” Carmilla hummed happily as she felt Laura’s walls tighten around her fingers and her cum sliding out around around them. Laura bucked a bit as she screamed her lovers name, her mind going nearly numb as she experience a true orgasm for the first time. After she settled down Carmilla pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

“You always taste so sweet.” Carmilla looks down at the girl she has just satisfied. Laura lazily looks up at her with a smile that could only be described as blissful. 

“Thanks I guess.” She leans up and kisses the vampire passionately. Her hands travel over where there was once a wound on Carmilla's thigh and notices that it was now gone with out any kind of trace. 

“They heal after feeding.” Carmilla explained after they separate. 

“Well it’s a good thing you are feeling better.”

“Why is that?”

“Now it’s your turn.” Laura tackles Carmilla onto the bed and they both erupt in laugher.


	2. Call me mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla took Laura virginity and the tiny gay would like to repay her

Chapter 2

The girls fall onto the bed and Laura straddles Carmilla’s waist. Their lips crash together and the battle for dominance starts. The feeling that Carmilla go when she kissed Laura was something she had never felt before, not even with Ell. She grabs ahold of the human's thighs and slowly grinds against her. Laura lets out a muffled moan as she feels Carmilla rub against her most sensitive area. She lightly slaps at the vampires chest, pulling back, away from the kiss.

“Carm what did I say? It’s your turn now.” She pins the Raven-haired woman's hands above her head.

“Do you really think that you can hold me down?” Carmilla scoffed at Laura. That's when the girl on top of her gave her a look that made her a bit uneasy. Laura reaches above them to the bookshelf at the head of her twin sized bed. She moves a few things and Carmilla looks at her with confusion on her face. Finally her hand emerges from the shelf and with it came a string of garlic. Carmilla tried to flip Laura off of her but before she could the small brunette wrapped the string of garlic around her wrist.

“Ok Laura haha this is very funny. Now take them off you know they make me weaker. I promise that I will behave just take them off.” Carmilla struggled against the thin string that held her wrist captive.

“I would have to do this if I didn't thing you would try and dominate me the second that I took them off.” She then proceeds to grab Carmilla’s other wrist and wrap it above the undead girl’s head.

“I promise Laura I will be good.” Laura shakes her head at her and smiles lovingly at her.

“I’m sorry love but it’s my turn to take control.” She kissed Carmilla softly. So softly that it took the unneeded breath away from the vampire. Laura looks at the dazed woman and continues to kiss her one more time on her lips. She slowly moves to her chin, next she followed her jaw line, then finally she is peppering kisses all over Carmilla’s neck.

“Come on baby, let me touch you please.” Laura takes the ends of the string and ties it to a small ring at the head of her bed. Carmilla looks up in disbelief.

“Really? When did you install this?” Laura lightly bites the vampire under her. Carmilla gasps and grinds against the smaller girl again. She can feel Laura smiling into her neck as she bites lightly as her neck.

“Yeah yeah, enjoy yourself now cupcake because as soon as I am untied I'm going to- ohhhh…” Laura grinds her hips hard against Carmilla and bites harder at the junction where the other girl’s neck and shoulder meet.

“You are always biting on me, now it’s my turn to bite on you.” The statement gave the vampire chills and sends a heat wave through her body. Laura moves down Carmilla’s body until she is face to face with the zipper of the girl’s leather pants. The naked girl takes the bottom of Carmilla’s shirt between her teeth and slowly lifts it up until the older woman’s chest kept it from going any further. She lifts the rest of it with her hands over and above Carmilla’s head. She kisses her way back down, slowly letting her lips brush against the cool skin under her. Carmilla couldn’t help but tense up with every touch Laura gave her. It was so damn good that it felt like her body was punishing her. She was so aroused that her heat was clenching at nothing. Her body was begging to be touched.

“Come on baby… you’re killin’ me Hollis.” Carmilla chuckles a little as the smaller girl starts to kneed at her chest. She watches as the naked human runs her tongue back up her torso and onto her right breast. Laura swiftly sucked her loves nipple into her mouth. It quickly hardened with the warmth of Laura’s saliva surrounding it.

“Fuck…” Was all Carmilla was able to utter as Laura swirled her tongue around the erect nipple. She worked her hand down to the button on the leather pants and popped it open with ease. The brunette worked her hand into the leather but left the thin fabric panties between the heat that she so desperately wanted to touch. She moves her hand further into the black leather until she feels wetness on the fabric.

“Ms.Karinstein are you already wet? I haven’t even touched you yet.” Carmilla turns her head so that her arm is covering her face.

“All I have done is play with you a little and you are already so wet.” Laura moves further into the wetness. She finally finds a very swollen clit hidden in the fabric of the vampire’s panties. She rubs one circle lightly around Carmilla’s twitching bundle of nerves and the reaction was one to die for.

“Fuck!!” Once again the only thing she could say as her body rose up off of the mattress and more wetness flows out of her like a water fall. She digs her fingers into the comforter so hard it rips holes in it. Laura lightly bites at Carmilla’s chest and finally lands on the tight little nipple at the peak of her pert tit. After a few more hard suckles she release the beat red Laura continues her circles as she moves down to Carmilla’s pants. She looks up at the writhing woman and stops her stirring. The aroused woman looks down at her with dazed eyes.

“I have never done this so please tell me if I’m doing it wrong.” Carmilla nods at the nervous girl, lifting her butt so Laura could get her pants off. Once they are fully removed the human spreads her lovers legs open and places herself between them. She places a firm kiss on Carmilla’s lips and then lies down on the bed between her legs. With slightly shaky hands she wraps her arms around the smooth, pale legs on either side of her head.

“Are you ready?” Carmilla nods once more.

“More than you know.” Laura takes the first look at the light pink labia in front of her. Her outer lips were so swollen that they had already spread open like beautiful peddles of a flower. The sight of Carmilla’s sex was not the only thing that caught Laura’s attention. The second the smell of her arousal hit her nose it was like she had just done some kind of drug and she was already addicted to it. She got light headed when the light scent that reminded her of Carmilla’s natural smell. However this smell was a little aromatic. The scent reminded her of a walk through a wooded area, the smell of the fresh air, the green grass, leaves falling all around you.

“You’re cute when you are thinking too hard.” She is brought back to reality when Carmilla’s voice breaks through her thought process. She smiles up at her.

“Well you you’re pretty cute yourself when you are bound up like a helpless captive.” Carmilla blushes and Laura dips her head down. She gently touches her tongue against the vampires erect clitoris making the girl in her grasps jolt up and moan loudly into the room. Carmilla rips her fingers harder into the bedding bundled up above her head as Laura tries to copy what she had done to her. Laura then slides her tongue under Carmilla’s clit and down to her opening. She dips her into the raven-haired woman, making her grind against Laura’s face with shaky legs.

“Are you sure this is your first time?” Carmilla looks down at her green eyed love. Laura smiles and starts to push her tongue in as far as she can. Once she got to a point where she had no more to give, she pulled out, lapping up the wetness off of Carmilla’s sex. She started a steady rhythm of penetrating her lover, feeling the tight heat clenching around her tongue as she hummed into her girlfriends pussy. The taste she was experiencing was like nothing she had ever had. She had tasted her own once but it still didn’t taste anywhere near as good as Carmilla’s. The vampire’s juice tasted like it would be squeezed right from a forbidden fruit. It was like she was leaking ambrosia. It was sweet in her mouth and she couldn’t seem to get enough of it.

“Holy shit Laura! You are going to have to calm down or you’re going to make me finish before I’m ready sweet heart.” This did nothing but spur the girl on. Laura pushed Carmilla’s legs up into the air and put her knees by her ears. She held them there as she gave her captive a good spank on the bottom of her ass.

“Ahhhh~~~” Carmilla moaned so loudly that it almost over powered the sound of the slap. So she did it again and got the same result.

“I knew you would love being dominated, a beautiful, strong, and powerful being like you. You are supposed to be the ultimate hunter, yet here you are being held captive by a small girl with a little string.” She rubs the redness on Carmilla’s ass and strikes the other cheek this time making her jump.

“What happened Carm? Did the weak little human over power you? Or was it that you wanted to be over powered.” Carmilla fidgets against the restraints.

“What are you talking about Princess? I tried to get out but I wasn’t fast enough.” Laura raises an eye brow.

“You weren’t fast enough little miss ‘vampire speed’? I don’t buy it.” Laura bends down bites Carmilla’s ass cheek.

“Fuck!! Okay yes I wanted to be dominated. Are you happy?” Laura smirks, jumping up and down like a child on the inside but on the outside, just a smirk.

“Call my mistress.” Carmilla laughs loudly at her. Laura’s smirk turns into a frown. She bends down and pushes her tongue into Carmilla’s tight opening and slowly licks up to her aching clit. She takes the bead into her mouth and sucks on it. She does this until Carmilla is right on the edge. Then she sits up again. Carmilla growls in response and Laura spanks her ass again.

“Call me mistress.”

“Fuck you!” Carmilla says playfully with a bit of frustration in her voice. Laura puts her girlfriend’s legs down and goes to the kitchen area where she cannot be seen any longer.

“Laura?” She tries to look up but can’t see anything.

“Laura baby I was just kidding.” She can hear rustling and she smells something strange. She knows the smell but can’t put her finger on it. Laura emerges from the corner with a strap on attached to her.

“If you won’t call me mistress I’ll have to punish you.” Laura gets back between Carmilla’s legs and lines the head of her detachable penis with the vampire’s throbbing pussy. She slowly pushes her hips forward, feeling the resistance of the older woman’s tight walls.

“Fuck Laura how big is that?”

“About seven inches.” Carmilla’s eyes widen.

“Laura I don’t know if I can- Ohhh myyy gooodd…” her sentence runs into a groan as Laura slowly pushes the length of the toy into her heat. She gets it about half way in when she pulls it back out and listens to her lover whimper at its absents. As Laura pushes it in Carmilla can feel her velvety walls stretching to take the full length of the dildo. She pushes deeper inside of her love each time she thrusts inside of her.

“Ahh~~ fuck me…” Laura perks up.

“What was that?” Laura has nearly fit the whole toy into her.

“Fuck me mi….” Laura pulls all the way out, popping the head out of her dripping wet folds.

“No, put it back in please.” Laura shakes her head and Carmilla gives up.

“Please fuck me Mistress! Put your big sex toy inside of me and fuck me until I cum all over it!” Laura smiles knowing that she was going to be able to hold this over Carmilla for a very long time. Laura slams the full length into her love making her hiss at the slight burn from the stretch. Laura holds still, letting her get used to the size. Moments pass and Carmilla wraps her legs around Laura’s waist and nods to the girl. Laura pulls out swiftly and plunges back in. She creates a steady and reasonable pace. The only thing that was left in the world was the two girls laying on the small bed and the sounds they were making. The slapping of skin, creaking of the bed, the breathing of labor, and the moans of passion filled the air as Laura thrust into Carmilla.

“Harder Laura, fuck me harder.” Pleased to hear her woman speak to her in such a helpless ton made Laura feel more generous than the façade she was putting on. She pulled the shinning toy all the way out before slamming hard into the apex of Carmilla’s legs.

“Yes!! FUCKING YES!!!” Carmilla’s screams were starting to get Laura riled up again and she could feel wetness start to drip out of her sore folds. She picks up speed and Carmilla’s world falls apart. She writhes and pulls weakly at her restraints.

“Baby, I’m gunna cum!!” the human puts all the power she can into her next few movements. She thrusts deep inside of her, shaking the bed and making it creak loader. Laura lies down atop Carmilla and puts her hand between them as she makes rough circles over the vampires over sensitive clit. The bond woman pulled weakly at her restrains one last time, finally snapping the string holding her captive. Once the string broke Laura panicked for a fraction of a moment until she realized the only thing Carmilla did once her hands were free was wrap them around her. Carmilla digs her nails into Laura’s back and pulls her closer to her. So close that it almost hurt to keep herarm between them. She removes it and tangles her fingers in the vampire’s hair and trusts four more times.

One, Laura pulls out all the way and pounds into the girl, creating a slapping noise that echoes throughout the whole room. Carmilla lets out a loud moan that drags into the next thrust.

Two, she only pulls out half way this time. She uses just as much force with this thrust as the last one but once she pushes in she holds it there for a moment, moving her hips around to hit every corner of Carmilla’s sex.

Three, she pulls out half way once more. She slams so hard into her lover that her over head lamp falls off of the bookshelf that is her head board. Carmilla is writhing uncontrollably and scratching down Laura’s back, leaving small cuts in her skin.

Four, she pulls out all the way and slams back into her vampire. Once fully submerged she moves her hips again making the squirming under her stop and an explosion of wetness covers her pelvis as Carmilla screams into the cold air of their room.

“FUUUUCKKKK!!!!” Laura chuckles a little as she notices that her girlfriend is a woman of few words when she is in the moment. She gives a good a few jerking motions as she comes down from her high. Her body goes limp and Laura slowly pulls out of her and removes the toy from her body. The human moves the stray cloves of garlic and lays down next to the worn out Carmilla.

“So was I good for my first time?” the vampire musters up the strength to look at her.

“Really? You have to ask?”


	3. A true prediter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla shows Laura how a real animal dominates

Carmilla gets off of the bed, fully removing her shirt, and unclasps the straps Laura is wearing before the girl can protest.

“What are you doing?” Laura watches nervously as Carmilla starts to put the straps on her own naked body. 

“Showing you how to dominate.” Once the strap on was on she rolls Laura on her back and throws her legs apart. The sudden exposure to air had the human’s walls clenching for something to hold onto. Carmilla looked down between them and watched at Laura’s clit started to twitch. She reaches down and gives it a light slap. Laura’s surprised gasps echoes.

“I am showing you that only a true predator can dominate properly.” Carmilla watches the young girl’s chest rise and fall as her arousal builds. Laura starts to reach down to her sex but Carmilla stops her. She takes her hands and puts them above her head.

“Hold onto something because if you reach down here again I will stop everything I am doing. That means if I am in the middle of a thrust I will stop dead in my tracks and pull out. Got it?” Laura nods her head and holds on to one of the shelves above her head. Carmilla smiles at her.

“You are a good girl. It’s too bad you were captured by a big bad vampire like me.” Laura giggles a little at how theatrical Carmillla was acting.

“Oh no I am so scared.” She teases the woman above her.

“I haven’t even started yet love.” Carmilla lays another light slap on the girl’s slowly swelling clit. She starts rubbing circles into Laura’s bundle of nerves and. Laura arches up as Carmilla continues to get her worked up.

“Carm, please don’t tease me.” Carmilla makes her movements go from slow to agonizingly sluggish. She puts a little more force into it but she rubs fast enough that she knows it will still get Laura closer to the edge without giving her the pleasure of reaching climax.

“You are not in charge anymore. This is my turn to do whatever I want to you.” Laura whimpers. Carmilla slowly dips the head of her long shaft into Laura soaking wet heat.

“Yes, please put it in. I need you Carm.” Right as Carmilla was about to push the rest of the head in she pulls out. Laura looks down between them in frustration.

“Come one Carm I get it, you are the boss, I am the victim, please just fuck me already.” The vampire smirks.

“Not yet cupcake.” She rubs the rubber tip against Laura aching clit and just watches as the small human rises up off of the bed. Her body was begging for some kind of friction.

“It looks like you are stuck in a situation your daddy never prepared you for. All of those classes on self-defense and all the pepper spray is nothing now. I have you here, helpless with no one coming to save you. If I wanted to I could hide you away and never let you out. You would be my baby girl.” She presses the tip in again lightly.

“No one would come and save you. Not LaF, not Danny, not even daddy. Do you want to know why?” Laura nodded her head. This side of Carmilla was slightly scary but the thought that she had all of this power but chose not to use it on her was slightly endearing and the fear quickly went away as Carmilla leaned in closer to her ear. She rubs Laura’s clit lightly with her shaft.

“Because now I’m your daddy.” She moves at vampire speed to put the head all the way in her and move the rest of the phallic object half way in. Laura’s chest meets with Carmilla’s and she wraps her arms around the taller girl. Carmilla growls at her.

“Put your arms back down. Didn’t I tell you that I was in control?” Laura moves her hands back and nods again.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes….” Carmilla smirks at her lover’s stubbornness and pulls out a little before thrusting deeper inside of her tight hole. Laura gasps and moans loudly into the room.

“Yes daddy!” The vampire smiles at her small human and looks into her deep green eyes as she sinks the rest of the length inside. Laura’s pupils dilate and her mouth hangs open with silent screams of pleasure as Carmilla’s pelvis finally meets with her own. She pumps at an agonizingly slow pace to draw out Laura’s torture. The college student wraps her legs tightly around her roommate’s waist knowing that she is going to need something to hold onto and touching Carmilla with her hands isn’t aloud.

“That’s the thing about humans now.” She slows down her thrust.

“You think that you are just entitled to everything. You people don’t believe in working for you prize. Well I am going to teach you what it means to work for your reward.” She wraps her arms around the small human and lifts her up, pulling her all the way onto her member.

“Ahh~~~~” Laura holds onto her strong lover as she sits down on the edge of the bed. The girl being impaled unwraps her legs and puts her knees on the bed. She starts to grind against Carmilla’s pelvis but is stopped by two strong hands.

“Stay still.” Carmilla starts a slow and steady thrust into Laura. The human removes her own hands from her loves neck and holds them behind her back, linking her fingers. Carmilla smiles at the action.

“You are learning fast pet.” She kisses her deeply. Laura puts as much passion into the kiss as she can while not being able to use her hands. The motion that Carmilla makes hits every inch of Laura’s heat. She throws her head back and grounds at the pace. She wanted so badly to just have her way with her undead girlfriend’s body but knew if she tried than everything would just stop and she would be left on the floor naked and horny. Grabbing a tighter hold on Laura’s hips, Carmilla trusts harder into her making her squeak a little.

“Fuck baby…” The small girl said almost weakly.

“Do you want me to fuck you harder?” Laura nods her head.

“Yes please.” Carmilla smirks.

“I see your manners are getting better. I want you to fuck yourself on my rod. Ride it like a good girl and I will make sure you get the best orgasm of your life.” Laura nods again.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes daddy.” Carmilla puts her arms behind her and watches as her little slave rides her hard length. As Laura rises Carmilla can see the wetness that is covering her shaft and running out of Laura’s opening.

“What a beautiful sight.” Laura goes to look down but is stopped by Carmilla’s hand on her chin.

“Continue to ride or you will be left here by yourself and I will go get myself off in the shower.” The human continues her motions. She starts with a slow grind, moving all the way up to the tip of the dildo. Then all the way down so that their hips meet. Her movements where driving her closer to her finishing point. She moves her hips faster and feels Carmilla react to the movement by thrusting up into her. As soon as she feels it would be allowed by her demanding lover she slams her hips down hard into Carmilla and throws her head back.

“Oh my god! Please fuck me already I need you!” the small girl didn’t even have time to blink before she was on her back again.

“Say please.”

“Please my love.” Carmilla pulls out all the way just to hear Laura whimper again before she plunges back inside of her. She didn’t really know why but hearing the human whimper and whine kind of turned her on. The pounding was hard enough to make the small bed they were on slam a dent into the wall next to it.

“Now what do you say to daddy for giving you such a nice gift?”

“Thank you daddy!”

“I didn’t quite hear you.” Carmilla thrusts harder into her. The slapping noise of their thighs fills the room until they hear the door open. LaFontaine stands in the door way with the most priceless look on their face. Carmilla doesn’t stop her thrusting to look up and give them a glare that could give the devil himself nightmares.

“Get out!” LaF stared for a moment then turned around, almost in shock, and left. Carmilla looks down at her writhing human.

“Lock the door next time.” Carmilla leans down and kisses Laura roughly as she quickens her pace. The smaller girl’s body stiffens up and then she arches against the vampires chest. Screams are muffled by the mouth on hers as she reaches her climax. Carmilla fills Laura up to her hilt and holds it there letting her ride out her climax. Laura’s orgasm was unlike the one she had before. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she feels almost like she is going to pass out. Her limbs are numb yet at the same time she can feel them vibrating with pleasure.

After Laura comes down Carmilla finally pulls out of her and detaches the strap on from her hips. She crawls in bed and moves Laura around she that she is spooning her.

“Are you okay?” Laura’s body still shakes a little from the strength of her orgasm.

“Yes daddy.” Carmilla rolls her eyes and chuckles at her.

“Haha, okay you can be done with that now.” They lay there and the normally broody vampire listens to her humans heart beat until she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on here so let me know what you think :)


End file.
